Battle Field
by XxUndeadCodexX
Summary: New student Death the Kid falls for Maka Albarn. They're sent to the beach with the rest of the group for 3 months to hunt down soon-to-be keshins. That beach holds an important fact about Maka, but it's where she finds that she likes Kid. Neither of them know about the other's feelings until Kid saves Maka from something that will put him in the Hospital
1. Chapter 1- A new student: Death the Kid?

_**Chapter 1**_

 **A new student:**

Death the Kid?

"O.M.G! He's so cute!" squealed a few girls. There was a new boy in school. Death the Kid, Lord Death's son. As he appeared at the top of the granite stairs, he already had a crowd of girls around him. They were all cute somehow, but… None of them were worth his attention. They weren't symmetrical, except one girl. He looked at her, and blushed when she looked back. His pale cheeks lit up, making the fangirls squeal even more.

"Hey, c'mon, Black*Star!" a tall girl with black hair called to a slightly shorter boy. The boy named 'Black*Star' marched up to Kid, drawing his attention away from the girl to look at the spiky, blue haired boy.

Black*Star held a fist up to the new kid and glared under his collar, "I am the mighty Black*Star! I will surpass God!" The pale boy frowned and just walked past him.

"You're so loud.." Kid sighed, walking into the building. The spiky, blue haired boy just stared, unsure why he didn't react.

"So… This is my father's school… Seems…-" he spoke but cut himself off, bringing himself to another statement as he saw that girl again, "Symmetrical!"

"Hey Maka, Professor Stein wants us to go on a mission with Black*Star and Tsubaki," a boy with white hair walked up to the girl.

"Yeah sure. What's the job Soul?" she started speaking.

"Well, we get to leave school for three months and go to the beach to hunt down people who might be a threat and become kishins…. They've consumed a large amount of souls each… And there's a bunch of them…. I like the part about the beach for three months… But having to work is so uncool…" the boy - Soul - groaned, "And better yet.. We have to take the new student…." The 'symmetrical' girl looked over, blushing as their eyes met and she quickly turned. Kid sighed, hearing of what they were speaking about, but perked up slightly when he heard his weapons.

"Kid! Kid!" yelled two girls in unison, "Wait for us…."

"God Kid! Don't you know how to wait?" asked the taller one, "Jeez… That's a lot of steps… She looked back down to see how far they went down into the city. "At least a thousand… C'mon Patti, let's go get our classes set up.."

"Don't worry, already did that. This _is_ my father's school," Kid spoke, glancing back at the two people -Soul and Maka- but looked at the similar dressed girls, "Oh and Liz, Patti? We already have our first mission already. We're staying at a beach for three months, if you'd like. It would give you two a good chance to earn some souls." They exchanged glances before dancing around.

"Yay! We get to go to the beach!" they squealed in laughter. After a few minutes, they arrived in class, Liz and Patti were still giggling, and girls still stared.n at Kid. Later that day, they walked home and instantly started packing.

oOoOoOo

"It's so beautiful!" Maka exclaimed as they left the port, the boat sailing further away from Death City, "I've never really been outside of Death City."

"She's right… It's magnificent…" Kid thought to himself, "Almost as magnificent as you.." He stared at her and her red bikini, watching as her skirt blow in the wind, along with her sandy-blonde hair. Her pale skin looked so soft. Kid reached out to her, but blushed deeply as she turned.

"Oh, hey Kid," Maka smiled, not noticing his hand near hers. He blushed immensely, quickly shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Hey, are you alright? You're face is red…" she asked moving her hand against his cheek then to his forehead, "Do you have a fever?" Her voice was shaky and her eyes filled with worry as she looked at him.

"No I'm fine.. But… Thank you.."Kid lowered his head a bit as he felt her hand move away from his forehead, but watched as it stopped in front of him.

She frowned slightly, holding her pinkie out, "Promise you're okay?" Kid smiled slightly, interlocking his pinkie with hers with a soft nod.

She smiled back before looking back out in front of the boat, leaning over the rail slightly, "Good. So~ It's been a week since you've started school here… How do you like it so far?"

"It's going well. I like it here," Kid walked and stood next to her, leaning over the rail as well, looking at the blue water, "I'm glad my father called me here." Maka smiled warmly at him, but tilted her head as he turned his head away.

"The only bad thing though, is that I really like someone… I've liked her since the first day I was here…. She's perfectly symmetrical… I don't know how to tell her, but I'm afraid if I do, she won't like me…" he said quietly, "I've never been one for all this romance stuff…. I've never had a girlfriend or liked anybody this much… I just.. Don't know what to do.."

Maka smiled again and touched his arm with her fingertips, "Don't worry. If you need help, don't be afraid to ask me okay? Everyone asks me for help so I'm kinda good at it." She gave him a warm look before walking away. She yawned, walking to her cabin that she had to herself.

oOoOoOo

"Yay! We're here!" Patti yelled cheerfully as she ran out onto the deck with her bags, everyone else with their own bags. They all laughed and giggled, walking onto the ground. Soul, who ran out in front of everyone, stepped onto the ground and immediately fell onto his face.

"Land! Oh sweet land!" he looked as if he were about to break into tears.

"God Soul…" Maka smirked as she walked past him, "So uncool."

"You try being seasick for two days!" he glowered at her. She giggled, continuing to walk by.

"Let's go check into the hotel. Lord Death said we get a huge penthouse where we can live together, but we don't have enough rooms for everyone, so some people will have to double up," Maka giggled. Everyone nodded but decided to follow her.

"So, what should we do first? There's a lot of things to see here," Tsubaki smiled cheerfully.

Patty raised her hand, "Ooh! Ooh! I wanna see a giraffe!"

Liz shook her head slightly, "No clue if they have a zoo on a beach Patti…"

"Well, here we are," Maka looked up at a tall building, "Looks nice" Everyone kept talking, except her. She was quiet as they walked in and then to the penthouse. It was beautiful and had five rooms. She set down her things on the couch and yawned.

"Alright," she started, "Let's get the rooms situated before we go out for work and sightseeing." After a few minutes, the rooms were Liz and Patti, Maka and Tsubaki, and then the boys all had their own rooms.

"I'm gunna go for a walk and look at all the symmetry!" Kid exclaimed, stretching a bit.

"Mind if I come with you Kid?" Maka giggled, "It'd be nice to look around and know my way around for the next three months." For a split second, a faint pink color lit up with face as he nodded. They started out as everyone else unpacked. She had thrown over a pale blue hoodie over her swimsuit so it looked like she was wearing a hoodie and skirt.

Kid looked away, "So.. Wanna get some coffee or something?"

Maka blushed a bit and smiled, "Sure! I've heard of a great cafe that's just a few blocks." She giggled and grabbed his hand in both of hers, pulling him along. The young reaper blushed immensely, feeling her warm hand against his own, cold hands.


	2. Chapter 2- At the cafe: A New Team?

_**Chapter 2**_

 **At the cafe:**

A New Team?

They sat down at a table in the cafe, Kid still blushing, "So uhm… Maka?"

"Yeah Kid?" she replied with a soft look, "What is it?"

"Well uhm… Remember how I said I liked this girl?" He asked softly, lowering his head. Maka nodded gently, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well uhm…" Kid shifted slightly, "This girl, she's… She's a meister and…. Her name is Ma-" He was cut off when a man appeared before them.

The man smirked down at them, showing his sharp, dog-like teeth, "Good evening, children. Might I… Take your souls?" He lunged forward but was stopped by Maka. With a flash, blood appeared on her cheek and she growled, turning into a glowing-white, double-ended scythe. Without thinking, Kid grabbed the silver bar with a soft grunt.

"You're…..A weapon… But… Light weighted…. How?" he thought to himself. He had only been able to use his twin pistols… Never a scythe… So this was new to him. He never thought he'd match wavelengths with a weapon who was also a meister… But another weapon in general!

"You're a keshin… A hideous one at that!" Kid lunged forward for his attack, swinging Maka towards the man. It was only a matter of time before they had chased the man outside and down the street to find the others at the beach.

"Ooh look! There's Ki-" Patti called out but froze, seeing the white scythe, "H-Hey Liz? Who's Kid holding?"

Liz glanced up a bit, "No time! We have to help him.. I'm guessing he's after a keshin so we should help! Patti! Weapon form!"

"Okie doki, sis!" She gave her usual giggle before glowing a light purple, turning into her silver and black pistol.

"Tsubaki! Enchanted sword mode!" Black*Star called to his weapon. She nodded, glowing silver before turning into a black katana, falling into the blue-haired boy's hands.

Soul looked around, "Hey… What about me?! I don't have a meister…" Then it came to him. He squinted his eyes to see the white scythe better. He thought :

 _The day we defeated Asura…. I remember now…. I remember opening my eyes and see Maka… She had blades coming out of her body… They were… Pure white…. Just like that scythe that Kid has…. And… Kid had said he was going for a walk and Maka followed him… I have a wild guess that… That scythe Kid's carrying… Is Maka_

"Kid? Who's that?" Liz asked coldly, watching the red soul sitting there, floating in front of them.

Kid looked down at the scythe, looking weirdly before Maka transformed, "Kid- how did you…" They both looked just as confused at the others when they finally appeared.

"Well uhm.." Kid shifted, "Y...You killed the guy so… You should eat the soul…" Maka blushed a bit and nodded, walking over to it. She gently grabbed the soul and shoved it in her mouth. Her skin turned pale but she forced herself to eat it. Goosebumps appeared all over her body.

"How does it feel Maka?" Soul walked up with a sigh.

"Blech!" Maka coughed, her skin completely white, "Soul, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki? How can you guys eat souls?! They're disgusting!"

"Well, Maka, you're a meister… And you just turned into a weapon... Not only is _**that**_ strange… Kid was able to carry you with ease," Tsubaki noted. Maka lowered her head a bit.

"I guess you're right... " she turned away and started walking, "I'm gunna go for a walk…" Kid stepped forward but immediately backed down, turning his head a bit, feeling Soul might go and comfort her. But when he saw that Soul had just nodded and turned away with the others, he blushed and walked towards Maka, speeding up his pace to catch up with her.

"Hey, you okay?" Kid spoke in a soft tone, reaching out to touch her shoulder, but pulled away as she turned. Tears were in her eyes as she fell towards him.

"Wh-What's wrong Maka?" his eyes filled with worry, "Why are you crying?" Maka just clung to him, not saying a word, making him blush again. He decided to let her hold onto him as he slowly wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back gently.

He gently closed his eyes and kissed her forehead, "It's okay.." He held her close, feeling he might not get another chance to hold her like this again.. He pulled her closer and slid down so he was sitting, not minding the sand sticking to his pants. He sat with his legs crossed, pulling Maka to sit on his lap.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked, resting his head against hers.

"W-Well…. This place was… Where my parents met…." She lowered her head. Kid must have noticed cause he moved her a bit so they were facing each other, "And… This is where I….. I found out I liked someone…. More than just a friend…"

Kid winced, lowering his head a bit, but only to where she couldn't notice, "Really? Who?" He couldn't help but wonder who Maka liked… Being that he also liked her...

"I-I can't say!" Maka blushed deeply and pushed herself away from him.

Kid tilted his head a bit, "I won't tell, I promise." He gave her a warm smile.

She lowered her head, "I...I can't… H-He likes some other girl…." Kid sighed and lowered his head.

"We should probably head back to the hotel.." He spoke softly, standing up. He gently looked away, holding out his hand. She whimpered, slowly taking it and standing.

"Thank you.. But… W-we never really got our coffee," She smiled a bit. He felt his cheeks heat up and he smiled back, pulling her along. The got back to the cafe and drank their coffee and paid, before walking home. Maka was shivering a bit, but half asleep, wobbling a lot. Kid smiled a bit and wrapped his coat around her before picking her up, bridal style. Maka blushed deeply, but allowed him to carry her.

She moved her head against his shoulder and dozed off with the thought, "I… I love you Kid… Please… Don't ever let me go…" Her arm closest to him was lying on her stomach, the other was dangling down, hanging by her side. Kid smiled a bit, carrying her back to the penthouse. He walked in, blushing as the others watched as he carried Maka to her bedroom. Tsubaki, her roommate, had followed.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Tsubaki asked.

Kid nodded, "Yeah, she just fell asleep. Mind pulling her blankets?" She did so, pulling the blankets away a bit. Kid set her down, pulled them over top of her then bent down, kissing her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Maka," he moved back, following Tsubaki out into the main room.


	3. Chapter 3- Sickly Child: My Hero?

_**Chapter 3**_

 **Sickly Child:**

My Hero?

"Morning Maka.." said Soul, "It's unlike you so wake up so Maka… What's wrong?" Maka tilted her head.

"I dunno…. I woke up earlier but…. I didn't feel good… So I went back to sleep.." she replied softly. Soul nodded with a soft sigh. He handed her a plate and smiled softly. She smiled back and sat at the table.

"Everyone's walking around except for you, me, and Kid. He's slept in the longest.." Soul yawned.

"No I haven't… I've been up all morning," called a voice. It was Kid… He walked from his room, "I've just been making my room symmetrical~" Maka smiled at the reaper and he blushed a bit, turning his head slightly.

"So.. Why didn't you go with the others? It was probably boring sitting here when you're the only one that…. Uhm… Seemed to be awake," she spoke quietly.

Soul shrugged, "I dunno…. Hey uhm… Did you guys…. Really work together the other day?"

Kid made a slight face, "I… I don't understand it…. But yes."

Maka lowered her head, her skin pale, "Y...yeah…." Soul just stood there and nodded, handing them both a plate of eggs and bacon. Her eyes twinkled softly as she looked at the plate. She sat down, taking the fork and started eating. As did Kid.

"Well, I'm gunna go play basketball down by the pool. You can come down too if you want," Soul called, grabbing a basketball, sliding on his shoes.

"Maybe later. I'm not feeling that great," she smiled weakly, "But thank you for the offer." He gave a nice wave before walking out. It was just her and Kid. Maka walked over to the couch and curled up with a soft yawn. She closed her eyes but opened them when she felt something cold pressed against her forehead.

"You have a fever.." Kid spoke, kneeling down a bit so he was closer.

"H-Huh?" she looked up, just barely, to see his hand, placed gently against her face, and him.. With a worried look.

"Yeah. I'll go run to the store, okay?" he smiled standing up, "I'll get you something that will make you feel better."

"Y-You're leaving? C..Could you maybe send Soul back up..? Or Tsubaki? I...I don't trust Black*Star taking care of me.." She lowered her head, shifting a bit.

"Haha yeah," he rested his hand back on her head, "Sure. I'll be back soon, okay?" She nodded softly and watched him walk out the door. A few minutes passed and Tsubaki came in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked with her usual smile.

Maka peaked her eyes open, "Ehh..? Could be better…" She gave a short giggled and smiled slightly up to the black haired girl. She sat down in front of her and they talked for a bit.

"Hey…. Can… I tell you a secret?" Maka asked, sitting up.

Tsubaki tilted her head a bit and nodded, "Sure, I won't tell anyone."

"I.. think I like Kid….. Like….. A lot.." She hid her face a bit. Just then the door opened.

"Yahoo! I heard someone isn't feeling well so I thought maybe a star like me could come cheer you up!"

"Black*Star, be quiet, you'll give her a headache!" Tsubaki stood up. Maka cringed slightly then blushed badly when she saw who was behind him.

"Would you shut up already?" Kid snarled a bit, walking into the kitchen, "The least you could do was help me carry these, or at least hold the elevator…" He glared at Black*Star before setting bags of groceries on the counter.

"I got more things to last us the week, so we don't have to go out and buy food for our , and here Maka," he walked over, handing Maka a small cup filled with an orange liquid, "Take it twice a day for three days, that should clear it up." He smiled down at her, only making her blush more. She took the small cup and sniffed it before making a face. She lifted it up and downed it quickly before shivering a bit.

"Gross…"

oOoOoOo

A few days passed and Maka was back to her normal self again. They went to the beach. Patti and Tsubaki ran into the water, along with Soul and Black*Star, while Liz set up her chair so she could tan. Maka laid down her towel under the umbrella and sat underneath it with a book.

Kid looked at the sky, sighing in relief, "Ahh~So symmetrical!~" Maka giggled a bit, looking up at him. They stayed there for a while before she stood and stretched her back.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk, okay?" the others nodded and she began to walk off. Kid glanced back and smiled at her, but frowned a bit, noticing she was walking by herself. He became uneasy but decided to ignore the feeling, thinking she wanted to be by herself.

About an hour past and there was a loud scream could be heard. Kid stood quickly, knowing it was Maka. Nobody else heard though….

"I'll be back," he stood quickly and darted off towards the scream. He'd followed the screams that were soon muffled. He continued to run where he heard and saw her on the ground. One man under her, and two others on their knees. One was between her legs, the other in her mouth. Their pants were all unbuckled and she was almost completely naked. His eyes widened and he ran forward, grabbing a metal pipe on the ground before swinging it at one of them. The two on their knees moved to attack Kid, the other pushing Maka off of him to do the same.

Kid struck each one of them down, glaring coldly, "Don't you fucking dare touch my Maka again you… Scum.." he walked over to Maka who was curled up with tears running down her face. He helped her put her clothes back to where they were and picked her up in his arms.

"Don't worry… You're safe now.." he said in a soft tone, holding her close She nodded softly and clung to him tightly.

"K..Kid…?" she held herself close, tears still running down her cheeks.

"What is it Maka?" the black and white haired boy said, still in a soft tone as he looked down at her.

She hid her face against his chest, "Th….Thank… You…."

He'd give a soft giggle, carrying her out of the alleyway and started towards the hotel, "No problem Maka."


	4. Chapter 4- Black Tears of a Shinigami:

_**Chapter 4**_

 **Black Tears of a Shinigami:**

Reaper's Confession?

"Hey, where's Maka?" Kid said, walking out of her room, a worried look on his face.

"She said she was going up to the roof… She said you were going with her," Soul stood up, his hands onn the table. Kid groaned and ran out of their penthouse, running up the stairs to the roof. He opened the door to see Maka standing on the edge,

"M..Maka? What are you doing up here, by yourself..?" he slowly made his way over to her, reaching his hand to grab hers.

"G-Get away!" She shouted, her hands tight to her side, "Y-You wouldn't understand!" He stared, his chest tightening up as he watched her.

"U...Understand what…?" Kid slightly pulling his hand away.

She'd turn to him, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I've hid myself away in my room, not talking to anyone since the accident…. That's all I can do! Is hate myself…. I felt so disgusting…. And you know what I hate more than the fact that it happened…?"

"What…?" he'd watch her quietly, taking a step forward, causing her to take the slightest step back.

"I was so… Weak and… in front of you…. I hate myself for not being able to fight back!" she'd stare at him, her eyes red from crying so much.

"Maka… It's fine.. I understand more than you think,..." he looked downat his feet before taking another step, holding out his hand again, "WHy don't.. You come over here…. And I'll tell you about it…. Alright..?"

She winced, shaking her head, "N-no- g-get away..!"

"Fine… I guess I'll just have to sit with you then.." Kid gave a faint smile, sitting on the edge, his legs hanging down. Maka stared down at him.

"K...Kid… P..Please don't…."

"Nope. You jump, I jump…"

She lowered her head, "What… About the girl you like…?"

"I could say the same to you.." he looked up at her and she turned her head away.

"That boy... That I like…? He'd sitting right in front of me…" Her cheeks turned a soft pink.

He froze and his heart skipping, slowly looking up at her, "Maka..?" he stood softly, hugging her close, "I like you to, you know…"

"You… do…?" her heart began pounding.

"Yeah… I do.." he smiled warmly, pulling her away from the edge.

"No you don't! Y-You're just sayign tha-" she shouted, pushing herself away, her foot slipping off the edge, causing her to fall. He quickly lunged out, grabbing her hand as he fell with her. He pulled her close to his chest as they fell, moving himself underneath her. She clung to him tightly, to stuck with fear to scream or cry.

"Don't worry…" he said before they hit the ground. Kid instantly blacked out, a small puddle of blood forming around him. Maka groaned, rolling off of his body, groaning as she sat up before looking at Kid, finally screaming. A few people gathered around.

"D-Don't j-just stand there! S-Somebody do something!" she cried, tears streaming down her face as someone dialed 911. All she could think about was how much she hated herself… it was because of her stupid-self that he got hurt, and might even be dead.

oOoOoOo

She trembled, not daring to leave his side. The doctor had said that Kid would be fine,but just barely, so he'd have to stay in the hospital forat least two weeks. Maka watched him sleep, quietly holding his hand with both of hers. She lowered her head, moving his hand close to her face, tears forming in her eyes.

"K..Kid, I…. I'm so…. So sorry…." she whispered, the tears rolling down her cheeks and onto the bed sheets.

"It's…. Fine, Maka…." spoke a very raspy voice. Kid coughed a bit, "See..? Just a scratch…"

"K-Kid you're awake?" Maka blushed a bit as he moved his hand to cup the right side of her cheek her hands following as she leaned agaisnt his hand softly.

"Don't forget… I am a reaper still….. I heal faster… Than most people…" he smiled warmly, and wiped her tears with his thumb, "Maka…?"

"Y-Yes? What is it Kid?" she sat at the edge of her seat, still holding his hands.

"Do me a favor… Please.." he strained, but continued to talk, "Please… Stop blaming your…. Self for what….Happened…" She looked at him and forced herself to nod.

"One more thing….. Go get some rest…." he'd stare into her emerald green eyes with his own shady golden ones. She winced.

"I...I'm not going to leave you're side, Kid…. I'm going to take care of you until you're better.. I…." she paused and lowered her head, "I owe you that much…"

He exaled sharply before resting his hand back down. "Alright…" He gently closed his eyes, turning his head away as if he were sleeping. Maka sniffed softly, fighting back tears before taking his hand again. She leaned her arms over the bed, resting her head down, falling asleep rather quickly. Kid rolled onto his side with a soft wince, cringing a bit before sighing, watching her as she slept. A few minutes passed and the doctor came in.

"Oh, she's finally asleep? I was beginning to think she needed so medical attention as well… Well, you're awake,so why don't we run some exams, alright?" the doctor gave a kind smile to Kid, walking over to help him up. Kid gave a soft grunt, cussign under his breath as the doctor began unwrapping the bandages that were across his chest and back.

"Well, they seem better than when you first came in.. The staples seem to be keeping them in place. I'll have the nurse come in and clean you up a bit though, alright?" He tossed the bandages aside then moved his hands up to the bandages around his head.

"Sure… Can… You do me a favor?" Kidspoke in a quiet voice, trying not to be to loud as to keep Maka from waking up, "When we're done… Can youmove her up into the bed..?"

The doctor chuckled softly and did a few vital exams, "Yes, of course." The doctor helped Kid lie back down before moving his arms under the sleeping Maka, carefully placing her down in the bed before leaving. Kid slowly wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes. Maka let out a soft whimper, moving close with her head lying on his arm, her hands against his chest. He looked down at her and thought about everything that had happened.

He sighed, moving forward to kiss her forehead as he thought to himself…

 _Do you stillbelieve I don't love you..? Not everyone would go after someone like that…. I would gladfully die for you Maka…. If it means you get to live… I would die a thousand painful deaths than to see you crying like just a little bit ago…. I love you Maka… And nothing…. Nothing… Will ever change that…._

Kid felt somethin wet drip down onto his arm and shifted, seeing that it was black. He slowly moved one hand against his cheek, feeling that it was wet..

"I'm...Crying….?" he'd grunt a bit, wiping the tears away as he moved his arms around the sleeping Maka, pulling her close, even if it was painful.

"I love you Maka…. And don't you ever think otherwise…." he whispered inher ear before closing his eyes, his breathing becoming soft.


End file.
